Stay With Me
by Doctor Lexie Sloan
Summary: Song Beneath The Song. Fanon. "Mark needed me. I was trying to take care of him and I did the one thing I knew would put him at ease. I made the right choice. I feel bad about the way it happened but I don't regret it, I love him, Meredith."


_**A/N: Okay, one-shot, Song Beneath The Song. We didn't get enough Mark and Lexie in that episode, and so far, I haven't seen any SBTS Fanfics for them either. So, here you go.**_

"Hey," she said, running a hand over his chest as his eyes opened for the first time in hours. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, actually," he smiled at her, "I do. Did you…"  
>"Get an update? Yeah, Jackson came by," Mark clenched his fists. Stupid little prick. What in God's name did she see in him? Everything that Avery had, Mark had more. More prestige, more experience, more money. But even if all it was just sex, Jackson paled in comparison to Mark. He might've been pretty, but Mark was striking. His eyes might've been a piercing shade of green, but Mark's were a breathtaking shade of blue. Lexie loved running her fingers through Mark's graying hair and Mark's scruff had driven her over the brink in bed countless times. He was shaken from his thoughts by her soft voice.<p>

"He said it's still touch-and-go. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't slam into Arizona's car." he sighed, closing his eyes. Mark turned his head a fraction of an inch towards her stomach, chin centimeters away from the waistband of her scrubs. The urge to run his tongue over the sliver of pale skin that was exposed was too much, so he pulled his head up, jaw bone dragging across her abdomen and he settled his head on her chest, unshaven beard causing the V of skin open in her scrubs, causing to redden and he heard her breath hitch.

"Thank you for doing this… _Alexandra_" The use of her full name made Lexie's body explode into goose bumps, one of the many side effects of what his current demeanor was doing to her. Her heart was going a million miles a minute, which was embarrassing because she was sure he could feel it, her breathing was uneven and heavy and her stomach was beginning to clench in all the right ways.

"Really, Mark, I don't mind. I'm good at this."

"You're good a patient care. I'm not a patient. I'm not dying." The unspoken words floated in the air: 'Callie is'.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"No," he said quickly, because he probably didn't have the strength to stomach anything.

"Please," she pleaded softly, raking her light pink nails over the short, prickly hairs on the back of his neck. "Let me do this for you."

He caved quickly, being this close to her, smelling her skin, feeling her nails run lightly across the sensitive skin of his neck, something that calmed him down and felt so magical, something only she knew he loved, something that made him melt into her, he couldn't resist.

"In a few minutes?" he asked, settling back into her lap.

"Okay," agreed quietly. He closed his eyes, and felt her fingers begin to comb through his hair once again. Lexie began to hum, and he soon recognized the song as an old church him she loved. Her fingers buried themselves deep into his hair, massaging his scalp. For a minute, he forgot he was in a hospital, he forgot why he was there. All that mattered was Lexie, and how much he loved her, He counted the seconds that passed until he lost count and started again. Mark couldn't think of the words to express how thankful he was to have Lexie in his life. She was by far the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he was an idiot and lost her. He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft whimper, a noise he knew all too well. She was crying.

He sat up straight, and his heart crumbled at the sight of her. She was shaking violently, with her hands covering the majority of her face, yet tears still poured off her cheeks.

"Hey," he soothed, grabbing her wrists and lowering her hands, "What's wrong" Mark asked softly, holding her hands in his lap with one hand and using the other to wipe her tears. Although his fingers dealt rough against her sensitive skin, the way he maneuvered them was so gently, so loving, she couldn't help but meet his eyes. There was so much sadness, so much anger, so much pain, but most of all, helplessness. So Lexie did the one thing, the _only_ thing she could think of. Her hands broke free of his strong grip, returning to his neck. Her right hand took its original position, combing over the small hairs that sat underneath her fingers and her left hand crawled under the collar of his scrubs, fingernails digging into the clenched muscles. He took a shaky breath, meeting her eyes/ All of a sudden, their lips crashed together, his arm wrapping around her waist. It slipped under the hem of her top, and his fingers tugged on the fabric. She released her grip on his neck, and she pulled the shirt over her head, his soon following. He somehow managed to rid them both of their pants in 30 seconds or less, and she was pinned under him on the couch. She placed a hand over his heart, the pounding beneath her hand making her savor every moment that passed.

"Mark," she breathed, as his hand trailed down her chest to rest on her lower stomach.

"Lex, please…" he murmured, hand pressing softly on the white skin. She silenced him by pressing her lips to his gently. They moved together slowly, she moaned into his mouth quietly and his hand made its way to her back, flicking her lace bra open and peeling it off her chest. Lexie's eyes fluttered shut as his lips moved down her neck, fingers inching down to her hips. She bucked her hips, causing them to grind together and he groaned loudly in her ear. He mimicked her motion almost immediately, though his act was more concentrated, hips pushing her down, the hard friction making her bite down on his neck in a mixture of both pain and immense pleasure. He growled, sounding a wild animal, and sharply ripped off his boxers and grabbing her panties, yanking them down her long legs. He could feel the moist heat that had soaked through the thin lace. Mark brushed her hair back from her face, eyes cutting deep into her soul. Lexie was disoriented, only focusing on him being inside of her, aware of how soon it needed to happen. She closed her eyes, feeling his big, rough hands gently spread her thighs. He positioned himself to enter her, his tip teasing her hot opening. She whimpered softly, the need for him was taking over her body. "Please" she cried, "Ma-Mark, I need you," that was all it took, he entered her swiftly, his strokes long, slow and measured. Her nails dug into his lower back.

"Faster, please, it feels… it feels _so_ good, Mark _please." _he disobeyed, slowing down, and the excruciating pleasure was killing her. He slipped a hand between them, massaging her clit.

"Mark," she moaned loudly, her words incoherent. "So… so good, it feels so good, Mark, so…" her words all transformed into one moan on as she shattered beneath him. He followed seconds after, emptying into her. There wasn't much space on the couch, and Lexie somehow managed to shift herself on top of Mark, his large, toned arms stopping her from rolling off his slick body. Heat radiated off of him, warming them both as they drifted into sleep.

…

"Mark? Mark, wake up." she whispered softly.

"What is it? Is Callie alright? Is the baby…"

"No, I don't know, I haven't gotten an update, but I'm… I'm freaking out. I can't sleep and… ugh." she shook her head, sighing loudly. "God, I'm making this all about me, I just need a distraction."

"Distraction, huh?" he mumbled, pulling her down against him. She giggled softly, pushing herself up.

"You know…" she started in between kisses, "I was thinking more, like coffee."

"Coffee sounds good, but I like my idea better." He pulled her down once again, hands grazing over her bare ass.

"Mark," she moaned, "I need caffeine."

"I think I can wake you up myself, Lex." he whispered into her ear, and she took in a shaky breath.

"No, nope, not happening" she shook her head.

"Fine." he released her, watching her naked figure move around the room in search of her underwear. When her matching bra and panties were covering her, she turned to see him. He had put his boxers back on, had one hand behind her back and a shit-eating grin danced on his face. She scanned the room, and turned back to him, hands on her hips.

"Mark, where are my scrubs?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No clue, but will you grab me a coffee from the cart outside of the hospital?"

"You… You are absolutely unbelievable. Give me back my scrubs!"

"If you want them, Grey, you're gonna have to earn them." he chuckled, raising his arm high up in the air. Lexie let out an exasperated sigh. He stood there watching her, trying not to laugh as she decided on the best course of action.

"Fine, you know what? I give up. Uncle." she hung her head, walking towards him. He smirked, pulling her against him with his free arm.

"You're buying me coffee after I give you sex." she demanded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her, walking forward until she was against the wall.

"Of course, sweetheart," he whispered into her lips, slightly tugging on her lip with his teeth, "But no way you're getting those scrubs back." she wrapped her legs around his torso digging her heels into his back as he dropped the light blue bundle at their feet. She laughed as he kissed her, his arms securing her back.

"You are a child." she giggled, right before the lounge door swung open.

"Mark, I…" Derek stopped dead in his tracks, Meredith running straight into the back of him. She covered her mouth with her hand, and Lexie dropped off of Marks body as Callie's chart clattered onto the floor as Mark turned around quickly.

"What? Are Callie and the baby…"

"No change, but we have to check her brain function. We're uh; we're going to wait outside." They left quickly, and Mark dressed almost as quickly as he'd undressed. He flew out of the room, the door making a dull thud as it fell into place. _Oh God,_ she thought, _what had she done?_

…

Mark and Derek were talking quietly, walking briskly through the hallway, Meredith on their heels, flipping through Callie's chart for what felt like the hundredth time. Lexie jogged down the hallway, quietly shouting after her sister.

"Meredith! Meredith, wait!" she grabbed her sister's wrist, and Meredith turned.

"You know, this wasn't exactly what Richard meant by 'eyes on Sloan'"

"It just happened, Mer." Lexie sighed.

"No, Lex, Things like this don't 'just happen'. You took advantage. And what about Jackson?" Meredith asked her voice low. Crap. She'd forgotten about Jackson.

"I didn't take advantage, Meredith. Mark," she ran her fingers through her hair, straightening back up and facing Meredith. "Mark needed me. I was trying to take care of him and I did the one thing I knew would put him at ease. I made the right choice. I feel bad about the way it happened but I don't regret it, I love him, Meredith."

"Yeah, but sometimes, love isn't enough."

"Lexie!" she heard his voice from down the hallway and squeezed her eyes shut. "Lex, are you coming?"

"No, I, I um… Coffee. I'm going to get coffee." she ran back down the hallway, running into the nearest supply closet. She collapsed, body shaking with sobs. Meredith was right. It wasn't enough.

…

When she was close enough to Callie's room, she saw them filing out. Meredith was first and Derek was last, Mark and Arizona in between them. Mark's eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face as she neared coffee in hand.

"Ok, black for Derek, two splendas for Mer, a bone dry cappuccino for Mark, and Arizona, I didn't know what you liked, so I got you the same as me." Arizona took a sip, looking up at Lexie.

"This is so good! What is it?" Mark laughed, answering before Lexie could.

"Hot chocolate, two shots of espresso, and multiple races of chocolate chips. On the bottom." Arizona smiled, looking between the two of them.

"Well, for next time Doctor Grey, this is what I like." She smiled, walking back to Callie's room, shutting the door behind her. Without warning, he dipped his head down, kissing her; she could taste the foam from his coffee as his tongue tangles into hers. He cupped her cheek, thumb stroking her white skin. He had truly taken her breath away. He pulled away slowly, looking into her eyes.

"I don't know where we are right now, Lexie, and I don't know what you want. Hell, I don't even know if Callie and the baby are going to make it through the night. But if they do, Lexie, we're gonna be a family. What I do know, is that I want you to be a part of that family. I love you." she kissed him softly, and it felt awfully like a goodbye kiss.

"You're going to make an amazing father," he braced himself for her goodbye, "and we're going to be a beautiful family." he laughed, spinning her around in his arms.

"I love you." he repeated, taking her hands in his."

"I love you too." she pulled her right hand out, gently touching the bruise that was forming on his neck. "And, I'm sorry I bit you." she pressed her lips to the patch of dark skin, as he lowered his head down to her ear.

"You wanna do it again?" he whispered seductively, dragging her into the nearest on call room. For the first time in months, she was genuinely happy.

Love was always enough.


End file.
